SWITCHED
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Two gems from two different universes our found by two LEGO groups from different dimensions. What would happen if they some how touch it at the same time. ULTIMATE BODY SWITCH! (. u .) Bob: You need some milk. K plus because there is a small (and awkward) kiss scene, and so little violence.


**This is a crossover between Ninjago and The Lego Movie. (I am still working on Hogwarts Madness) Let's just say Ninjago haz it's own universe.**

 **Bob: She owns nothing.**

 **I hate you Bob.**

* * *

GEMS Part 1

In The Ninjago Universe…

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were playing video games, Jay and Nya were working on a training droid, Zane was meditating, and Wu and Misako were looking over old maps and scrolls.

"Interesting." Misako said looking at a scroll.

"What is it?" Wu asked looking up from an ancient map.

"There is stone called the Unaki Gem." Misako said. "It can make two people from different universes to switch minds, butt they have to touch the objects at the same time."

"It will be very bad if it falls into the wrong hands," Wu said. "Should we send the ninja to go look for it?"

"We should," Misako said, "But we'll need the map."

Misako unscrolled the scroll some more, butt to find it blank!

"What!" Misako exclaimed. "Not again- Oh wait here it is!"

Misako scrolled down more to find a old and faded map.

"By the looks of it we are near." Wu said.

"Then let's gather the ninja," Misako said.

"Do we take a left or a right?" Kai asked.

"Guys."

"According to the map we go left." Cole said.

"Guys."

"Cole you're holding the map upside down." Zane said.

"Guys!"

"Maybe I should use the map!" Jay suggested.

"Guys!"

"Let me!" Lloyd said, "I-"

"BOYS!" The male ninja turned their attention to Nya, who was standing in front of a cave with the words MEG IKANU written above the entrance.

"The gem is this way." Nya said then entered the cave.

The other ninja looked at each other, then followed Nya into the cave.

A few minutes later they approached a hallway with four doors on each side.

"Umm. Which door leads to the gem?" Jay asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Kai said, then walked over to the first door on the right.

When he opened the door two identical girls were standing there staring.

"Red Rum." The girls said in unison.

Kai closed the door speechless.

"Maybe it's inside this one!" Cole said, walking over to the first door on the left.

Cole opened the door to see a bald, pale, and skinny man, who was wearing a black cloak, and had no nose. The man pulled out a stick from a pocket in his robe. The man pointed the stick at Cole.

"Avada Ked-"

Cole closed the door immediately.

"How about this one." Zane said going to the second door on the right.

A small, hunched, bald creature was inside a room that looked like a cave.

"What is it, precious?" The creature asked no one. "It looks delicious."

Zane couldn't do anything, but just stare at the creature.

"Maybe." The creature said, "It has my precious!"

The creature jump up at Zane, but Zane closed the door before Gullumn could attack him.

"This one is probably it." Jay said opening up the second door on the left.

"Exterminate!"

"Maybe this might be it."

"Mewling quim!"

"Perhaps this one."

"Kragel them"

"How about-"

"Die!"

Lloyd slammed the door shut. There was still one more door left.

"You open it." Jay said pointing at Cole.

"No you open it." Cole said.

"I think Zane should open it." Kai suggested.

"How about Lloyd." Zane said.

"I don't"

"I'll just open it!" Nya exclaimed then muttered, "You big babies."

"Hey!' Kai said, hearing what Nya said.

Nya rolled her eyes while opening the door revealing a room full of mirrors.

The ninja walked inside the room, with their heads full of confusion.

"There's nothing in here but miroirs." Lloyd said.

Kai started posing in front of a mirror.

"Kai stop joking around." Nya said, "We need to find the gem."

"Whatever." Kai said.

Kai leaned on the mirror, but then he fell through it.

"Kai!" The other ninja yelled.

A few seconds later the remaining ninja heard a splash.

"Eww!" Kai exclaimed, "I landed in a sewage!"

"Maybe it would lead us to the gem." Zane said.

"There's only one way to find out." Cole said.

The ninja jumped through the mirror, and landed in the sewer.

"Gross!" Jay exclaimed, "Now my suit is all green- Oops. Sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd pouted like a baby.

Kai spotted a light up ahead.

"Guys I think the gem is that way!" Kai said.

The ninja followed the light until they reached another door.

"Oh come on!" Jay exclaimed. "Not another door."

Cole then kicked the door down in frustration.

"Woah." The ninja awed in unison.

In the room was a glowing, red gem. Jay walked close to it, and was about to touch it when Nya stopped him.

"Don't touch it." Nya said. "Who knows what would happen.

"How are we gonna take that back to the bounty without touching it?" Cole asked.

"I got an idea!" Jay exclaimed.

2 hours later…

A crane (not a bird) was putting the Gem onto the bounty.

"Nice and easy!" Jay said.

The gem was placed on a table with wheels.

"I'm glad you found the gem." Misako said. "Who knows what could have happen if we didn't."

"We'll just keep it below deck until we find a safe place to put it." Wu said.

* * *

Bob: That was the worst.

 **Of course you will say that Bob. YAY! So Gems part 2 is gonna be LEGO MOVIE!**

 **YAY BENNY! *Starts fangirling*Bob: You gots problem.**

 **IKR!**


End file.
